


Without A Meow Of Protest

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cat, Cursed, F/M, Fluff, Love, Princess AU, Royalty, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Captain Hook goes in search of a mythical statue that is said to provide bottled curses to those who are worthy but ends up cursed to live as a cat.





	Without A Meow Of Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMilahsKillyBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/gifts).



Killian chuckled to himself as he walked over to the statue with his trademark swagger. He’d left his crew and the Jolly Roger behind at the docks in favour of searching for the statue alone. He’d heard myths about it, of its abilities to provide curses, and seeing it in the flesh felt like an achievement. With any luck, this statue would provide him with the perfect curse to harm the Dark One.

The statue, made from gold and with the appearance of a woman weeping, had been a fixture in the Enchanted Forest for centuries. It’s location had always been a secret, it was suggested that the statue moved and appeared only to those who most craved its assistance. Legend said that it cursed the unworthy who touched it, while the worthy were free to keep a curse gifted from the statue for use at a later date.

Killian didn’t doubt his worthiness as he reached out and touched the arm of the statue. The Dark One would suffer a long and painful death and he would finally get his revenge, after centuries of plotting and waiting. He let out a gasp and a cry of pain, as a wave of magic rolled over him and brought him to his knees. The magic transformed him in seconds from proud pirate to cowering cat.

It took him a moment to realise what had happened, padding around on his paws a little before he caught a reflection of himself on the base of the statue. He couldn’t help but marvel at how handsome he was in cat form too.

It was while he was admiring himself and choosing to see the brighter side of the situation that he suddenly found himself chasing after a leaf in the wind. He ran and jumped, much faster than any human, landing with a pounce on the leaf. It was strange, coming back to himself after being lost to his instincts, he wondered just how much control he would have over his new body.

 

\---

 

After two years in cat form, Killian had accepted his fate. He hadn’t stopped fighting, he never gave up on the hope that he may one day be restored, but with no way to communicate with the humans around him, he knew his chances were slim.

During his first few days in his new cat body, he’d worried that he wouldn’t be able to survive, but his new feline instincts had taken care of that for him. When he was hungry and thirsty, the feline seemed to take control and guide him towards sustenance. He knew that the cat and he were the same, not different creatures, but sometimes it felt as though they were worlds apart.

It was after hunting and devouring a bird that Killian came across the wildflower meadow. He knew that he was in the palace grounds, but no one had paid any mind to his cat form wandering through the gardens. He made his way through the long grass but froze when he came across a stunning angel relaxing amongst the flowers. He knew that she was the Princess but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest when he saw her. She was truly beautiful, full of life and happiness.

“Hello there.” she said, her voice just as beautiful as her face, “You’re a cute thing, where did you come from?”

Killian studied her, debating whether to take off or to approach her. He’d done his best to avoid humans and their grabbing hands, he’d escaped a number of adoption attempts from villagers who thought they were helping him. With slow, careful steps, Killian approached the Princess, sniffing at her and taking in the scent of her perfume.

“I know you’re not from around here, I’d remember a stunner like you.” the Princess chuckled, carefully lifting the cat onto her lap.

Killian couldn’t look away from her beautiful emerald eyes, every inch of her was stunning, of that he was certain. He’d never felt such instant attraction and he hated the thought of love at first sight, but if this Princess asked anything of him then he knew he’d die trying to put a smile on her face. He let out a purr and settled in her lap, allowing her to rub behind his ears and the thick fur on his belly with her dainty fingers. He’d been petted a number of times since being cursed, but it had never felt anything like  _this_.

And so, the dastardly rogue, Captain Hook, became the pet of the Crown Princess without even a meow of protest.

 

\---

 

Every day that Killian spent at Princess Emma’s side was another day that he fell further in love with her. Her personality had proven to be just as kind and gentle as her appearance. There were times that he wished he could speak to her, that he could take her in his arms and dance with her, but he knew if she ever found out the truth then he’d be imprisoned and executed. Pirates weren’t treated well by royals, even pirates with good form who were cursed to live as cats. A part of him longed to be just Killian Jones again, to leave Captain Hook and his revenge behind so he could spend his life as a human beside the Princess, but he knew he’d have no chance with her no matter if he was a pirate or a Lieutenant. Emma was the Crown Princess and would no doubt be married off to another royal at some point in the future.

“Just one more time, I promise, and then you can sleep.” Emma teased when she saw the sleepy look on the cat’s face. She’d recently started lessons to help her control her magic and she took great delight in practising with her beloved fur-ball, lifting him up and down from the bed covers with ease.

Killian yawned a little but gave her a slight nod of approval, forcing his tired eyes to remain open as he watched her magic surround him and carefully lift him a few inches above the bed. As soon as he was back on the bed and her magic had receded, he stretched and padded over to her, nuzzling his head against her hand to congratulate her on her success.

“What do you think? I think I’m getting better at it.” Emma admitted, stroking the cat’s fur gently.

Killian purred, leaning into her touch and letting his body relax under her ministrations.

It was then that he heard it, movement in the air, headed straight for his Princess. Without a thought for his own safety, he jumped at her, the impact of him colliding with her shoulder enough to knock her flat on the bed and out of the path of the arrow that then buried itself into the wall beside the bed.

Emma rolled off the bed and under it, pulling him with her so they were both hidden from view.

“You saved me, cat.” she gasped, her eyes filled with love for her beloved pet. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

Killian gasped as a wave of magic rolled over his cat form and replaced it with his human one, leathers, sword and eyeliner in place.

Emma let out a screech, scrabbling backwards away from him, “You’re not a cat, you’re a pirate!” she gasped in horror.

Killian hung his head in shame, “I am, Princess.” he admitted sadly, his heart hurt at the pain the truth had clearly caused her, “I was cursed to live as a cat, but you’ve saved me with true love’s kiss.”

Emma looked over the handsome man in front of her, who appeared more sad than dangerous, “How did you get cursed?” she asked.

“I was on a quest for revenge. I thought the statue of the weeping woman would provide me with the weapon I needed.” Killian explained, “Instead it has led me to you, Princess, and I want to make it clear that my plans for revenge on my enemy are now over. I will spend each day during my imprisonment thinking only of you.”

Emma frowned at him and moved a little closer, “Imprisonment?” she repeated, “You just saved my life, I can assure you that you won’t be locked up.”

“Then where will I go?” Killian asked softly, “I can’t imagine returning to a life that doesn’t include you.”

Emma reached out and took hold of the hook, looking down at the curved metal before back up at him, “I’ve read stories about you, Hook.” she admitted, “But you’ve been nothing but a loving and kind friend to me, even if you were cursed to be a cat. If you’d like to stay then I won’t be kicking you out.”

“If I am to stay then you should know my name. Killian Jones at your service, Princess.” he introduced himself with a slight bow, “I will do my best to leave my pirate life behind.”

“Don’t do that. I like the pirate.” Emma admitted, reaching out and stroking the chest hair that was on display where his shirt was unbuttoned, “We’ll just have to make you a little more polished for state events.”

“State events?” Killian repeated in confusion.

“You’re my true love, you’re not going anywhere.” Emma replied with a smile.

“You couldn’t handle it.” Killian teased with a wink.

“Perhaps it’s you who couldn’t handle it?” Emma responded with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
